


汁液

by Say_527



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_527/pseuds/Say_527
Summary: 乌格总觉得咕噜不一般，虽然他列举不出个一二三四，但是咕噜又小又细的胳膊和腿让他移不开眼睛，它们都像是在暗示，这副身体的主人是能够被轻易压倒，按在地上的家伙。就像是兔子。乌格曾经追过野兔，废了他很多时间，不过他最后还是把那只东西抓在手里了。乌格觉得咕噜也差不多，不过咕噜应该聪明点，所以这个又瘦又弱的家伙应该知道，自己最后会赢，所以不会花那么多时间在逃离他上。但是当他像去捕猎那样去抱咕噜的时候，却一直被推开。这让乌格有点愤怒，他一点都不喜欢被拒绝，所以他会花一天的时间去追一只野兔，就是让那只兔子接受自己，起码在他心里那只兔子接受了他。
Relationships: Ugg/Grunt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	汁液

  
  
咕噜最近有点烦恼。不断地逃跑和勘察四周让他分外疲惫——而且这肯定比攀爬还要可怕。当然，如果不是因为那个讨厌的家伙一直来追他，他一定还在湖边坐着玩，就算他放空自己一整天，不去捕猎，不去采摘，就算饿得浑身没力气他也愿意。  
起码他不用花时间躲着那个叫乌格的大家伙！  
咕噜不知道那个又高又壮的家伙怎么了，或许他真的很久很久没有吃到好东西了，不然他怎么会对自己又咬又啃，而且咬得一点也不用力，像是饿得连牙齿都软了。这可不是一次两次了！  
但是，当他今天发现乌格拿着那根大木棍来找他的时候，他真怕自己被打晕扔进乌格的洞里。  
更何况他不喜欢被压着，即使乌格在他心里已经变成了吃不到肉块的可怜家伙，但他也不是挂在树上的果子，不能用来充饥。  
想起果子，咕噜坐在地上，摸了摸自己已经瘪下去的肚子，虽然它还是像平时一样，一点肉感都没有，但咕噜就是觉得——饿极了，而且这都怪那个叫乌格的！  
咕噜把自己那不知道落了多少层灰的皮毛撩了起来，用手不停揉着肚子，这好像真的能让他那从肚子传来的疼痛减少一些。  
咕噜敢说，这是他记恨乌格的第…那词怎么说？三？算了，他才不记这个。  
  
咕噜觉得自己单独在外边待的够久了——那颗大火球第三次落到山肚子下面休息的时候才敢回去。  
当然，如果不是他被野兽们若有若无的嘶吼，还有那些莫名让他胆颤的奇妙声响，他或许会早点回去。  
这几天真是可怕。当咕噜看见他们那燃着火焰的洞穴时，终于能放松下来想想了。  
但是就在火光能够微微顾及到的地方，几个果子砸在了他身上。嘶…虽然不怎么疼，但咕噜对这样的袭击可没有任何防备，他还是往前跌了一跤。没等他回头看是谁，就听见一个声音告诉他，“给…给你。”  
咕噜后背一凉，得了，他也不知道自己为什么还没躲过乌格！当他刚刚抬起肩膀起来，他就被身后那人按住，往嘴里强塞了个果子——这家伙根本不知道一口吃下一个果子是不可能的事情！  
咕噜现在被那个又酸又甜的软果子塞满了嘴，这让他几乎没法行动了，毕竟在即将窒息的时候，谁还在意自己到底还能不能爬行或行走呢。  
他无力地趴在地上，石头硌得他生疼，但好在他还能感受到滋润的汁水从他的喉管，向下一直慰抚到了肠胃，不过这微弱的饱腹感又挑起了饥饿。  
咕噜不想再动了，今天被恐惧与饥饿包围的可怜家伙还是想着随遇而安的。如果那些果子可以由他掌控着进到嘴里——只要乌格不把他从悬崖边推下去，他一定不再跑开了，起码在今天是这样。  
  
  
咕噜放弃抵抗，只是匍匐着想去捡那几个掉落在地面上的果实，但这时，他听见了什么东西破裂声音，然后他就感受到了脊背处的凉意。  
乌格捣碎了那几个熟透了的软果子，那股诱人的甜味真是让咕噜的肚子生疼，但偏偏它们还全染在了乌格那只不停在他身上游动的手上。咕噜吐了吐舌头，想着先从嘴巴里接收那股清甜，但这只让他的唾液分泌得更盛。  
当咕噜的手终于碰到那颗饱满的果实时，他自己那从未被侵略过的小丘被横开了一到裂缝，带着不需赘述的甜香气引入了一条溪流。瘦弱的原始人握住果实的手不可避免地用力了些。  
粗大的手掌不停在他裸露的后背摩挲打转，如果不是另一只手过分的深入，咕噜一定认为这是种新颖的示好。  
那些又黏又香的汁液随乌格手指的进入一齐涌了进来，不像是偶然发现的一洼泥水，这是又细又绵的水流，不停地进来，冲刷干涩的甬道。咕噜尽量无视这样侵害，天知道他最想做的只是吃点东西，然后回到洞里睡一觉。  
但乌格没那么想——他把自己追的猎物引进来了，肯定要做些自己想干的事情。咕噜这时还在往嘴里送着食物，他不停的咀嚼，声响不小，像是在掩饰自己穴里传来的水声。  
乌格突然把手指多插进了一根，随着自己身下人肌肉的收缩，咀嚼的声音也停下来，像是在努力适应乌格不停的抠挖——这家伙可真是粗暴。  
被压在地上的咕噜根本不能完全撑不起自己的上半身，他不过动动自己的下颚骨，连流到下巴处的汁液都无暇顾及，那种甜蜜到加了倍的甜味让他觉得头晕。不过他也是个贪婪的贼，把手微微伸长了点，那几个原先投在他身上的果子成了他手里的东西。  
但突然的挺入让那些果实破开了。  
乌格就是个鲁莽的家伙，他的心急让咕噜原先放松的脊背突地绷起，像是鸟在腾飞前扑闪起的翅膀。咕噜觉得自己这时被石矛击中了——又尖又硬的东西这时插在了他身上，尽管只有一小部分。  
这种疼痛让他只想着吼叫，然后狠狠把那个伤害自己的家伙推开。但他现在仍然被乌格的手死死压制在地上：石子在他的乳头旁打转，碾压和揉捏微微带来的快感足以让他皱起眉头。  
  
但那个粗鲁的闯入者现在也不好受，他感受到自己的下体进入了一个过分紧致的地方，那无形的小嘴死死咬住他不放，里面的温热实在令人舒爽。但这太紧了，几乎让他无法喘息。不知名的甜汁仍然在那几乎为零的缝隙中游走，反而让穴口涌上了点白沫。  
乌格粗暴地打了几下自己身下人的臀部，手掌与臀肉碰撞时发出的声音响亮异常，而在本就寂静的地方更加明显了。  
那几个被自己胸口压碎的树果轻柔地炸开，像把他的胸口放进了蜜罐里，还有几滴过分活跃的汁水射在他的脸颊上。  
甜，太甜了。咕噜平日里只装着奔跑攀爬，工具火把的脑子，这时却觉得那甜美的汁液让他痴迷。  
臀肉火辣辣的疼，乌格似乎真的把这个被自己钳制住的男人当成了猎物，用追捕的力道来点醒了他。咕噜被骑压住的双腿使不上任何力气，他尽量放松那条本不应被开拓的小径，手紧紧收缩在自己肋骨旁边。  
停止深入的时间或许够久了，粗壮的龟头感受到穴肉引诱，无法抑制住挺进的欲望。  
乌格的手放在他们的交合处，仍然湿润的手指在被撑满的穴口打转，他的挺入还是受到了不小的阻力。  
  
咕噜现在只觉得自己的唾液都泛上了浓郁的甜味，自己如同躺在糖水里，飘浮过后又悉数沉下。自己的后穴似乎钻进了几只蚂蚁，它们在里面用触须顶弄着软肉，让他感觉到了微乎及微的瘙痒；疼痛仍然未被压下。  
如果不是他那完全放松不了的“洞穴”，或许乌格这个强住者已经开始动作起来了，把自己那粗壮的东西狠狠贯穿他，抽插，让心仪的猎物接受自己。咕噜嘴里含糊不清的呻吟虚弱极了，这无疑让乌格感受到了征服的快意。  
断断续续地前进，终于让那几乎包裹住咕噜的充实感变得舒爽起来。又热又大的性器塞满了他的后穴，自己似乎被狠狠钉在了这根阴茎上，连挪动臀部都变成奢望，只能够无力地承受这饥饿与纵欲。  
“啊…”咕噜的喉腔终于服了软，他低低浅浅的呻吟带上了上翘的尾音。  
终于，随着一次不知轻重的挺进，咕噜才觉得自己终于摸上了极乐处，紧致的穴肉早已因在甬道中的磨蹭变得虚软，此时的满足恰到好处，疼痛慢慢降下。  
  
在这样极致的舒张中，咕噜被迷迷糊糊地被抱了起来，他的双腿还是大叉着，这时又随着上身被抬起的东西成了跪坐的姿态。但那火热的阴茎依旧却死死卡在他的穴中，软肉中角度奇妙的旋转顶弄得他腰酸。  
他坐在乌格的性器上，这样的深入让那本就青涩的小穴更歇斯里地地扩张开，将自己身后猎手的下身服侍得更加服帖。  
乌格的顶弄并没有想象中的暴烈，他将手覆在这个微微失神男人的乳首上，那被石子磨砺过的痕迹突兀地凹陷下去。乌格手上的动作似乎更加过分，他的手掌包裹住咕噜的胸，手指的拨弄像是在质问：你那香软的肉团呢？  
咕噜的乳头本算不上敏感，但那沾染在节骨粗大手指上的甜蜜气息——仅是这点就足够让咕噜把头偏向那只带着果香气的手。他恨不得像小兽那样舔舐，把所有的甜蜜收入自己的喉腔中。  
这个被树果汁液浸入的瘦弱家伙浑身散发着香味，引诱那个把头靠在他肩膀上的强壮男人咬住了紧绷的脖颈。那原本在胸膛逗弄的手指进入了口腔，咕噜的舌头被手指夹住，口腔的津液顺着粗糙的柱体滴下。   
乌格的爱抚全都忽略了咕噜挺立的阴茎，他似乎在这场掠夺中彻底粉碎了这个瘦弱男人的反抗，告诉他，雌伏就够了。  
  
在咕噜被这直白的快感刺激得颤抖的时候，更为猛烈的抽插开始了——原始的节奏开始奏响。  
不曾打理过的长发已经被汗液浸湿，黏在他的后背，果香沾染上发梢。  
火光仍然在那处闪烁，随着风动，风随着人动，把汁液在肉体与兽欲间迸出的味道传到了别处。  
在果香最浓时，他融入了汁液。  



End file.
